<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Blizzard World by solomivan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486017">Welcome to Blizzard World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan'>solomivan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Use (Mentioned), Blizzard World (Overwatch), Canon Compliant, Cute, Day Off, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Pharmercy, Post-Canon, rocket angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch team spent their day off in the theme park Blizzard World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Brigitte Lindholm &amp; Hana "D.Va" Song, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes &amp; Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Torbjörn Lindholm &amp; Reinhardt Wilhelm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Blizzard World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N All characters and the world owned by Blizzard, and I do not claim any ownership over them.<br/> <br/>I'm very grateful to my beta <ins><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi">kuchi</a></ins></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Overwatch was returned its legal status the first week of the Second Omnic Crisis, owing to the emergency and the inability of Governments to cope with it.</p><p class="western">On one hand, fights were easier than before because this team had already been prepared for the defence and tripled the number of members. On the other hand, it was harder due to new types of omnics. These new robots were more aggressive, cleverer, with better armour.</p><p class="western">The Crisis was completely stopped within two months of its beginning. Overwatch continued with training and the recruiting of new members. The purpose of the organisation changed to the protection of important payloads and the prevention of terrorist attacks.</p><p class="western">The missions became rarer and less risky, so the team could allow themselves to have a day off sometimes. But even during their free time, the monitoring for possible threats didn't stop. It lasted 24/7.</p><p class="western">The team spent its days off differently. Some visited their homes or travelled abroad. Others played computer games, improved their equipment, read a book, or watched movies.</p><p class="western">One time, Winston suggested spending the whole day in the theme park Blizzard World. To mark its sixtieth anniversary, Blizzard Entertainment offered a special one-week discount for all their games, merchandise, and amusement park attractions.</p><p class="western">Winston knew that the majority of Overwatch,including himself, had wanted to visit this park for a long time. The idea received a cheerful reaction from his team. Torbjörn shouted, "For the Horde!"</p><p class="western">In response, Reinhardt loudly announced, "For the Alliance!" Torbjörn tried to stare angrily at the eyes of the old knight, who was his constant enemy in World of Warcraft. The attempt failed due to their huge height difference (4'7" and 7'4", respectively). </p><p class="western">Lena happily exclaimed, "I'm over the moon! I can’t wait to get on some rides!" Because she was filled with joy, she started to "blink" around the conference hall using her chronal accelerator.</p><p class="western">Moira was quickly tired of it. She facepalmed and asked Lena, slightly irritated, "Are you finished?"</p><p class="western">Lena waved her hand, "Come on!" Then she stopped "blinking." </p><p class="western">Winston asked if the day after tomorrow would be okay for everyone.</p><p class="western">Nobody had objections, so he ordered tickets for everyone and printed them. </p><p class="western">"We'll fly in tomorrow at 9 AM on our shuttle to our watchpoint in California. We'll spend a night there, and after that, we'll visit the park the next day. Hana, I’m sorry, but you need to leave your mech in the HQ hangar."</p><p class="western">"No problem, Commander!" </p><p class="western">Olivia asked Winston, "Are you sure you didn't forget a special offer for our <em>niña</em>?"</p><p class="western">Hana argued, "Who are you calling a child? I'm an adult!"</p><p class="western">Olivia smiled and replied, shrugging, "If you say so. Although sometimes you behave like <em>un bebé</em> with your unhealthy diet and gaming obsession."</p><p class="western">Gabriel responded, "<em>Por favor</em>, that's enough. Hana is a grown-up soldier and not a kid. But she needs to have a more appropriate lifestyle. Ana promised to stop bringing sweets for Hana if she doesn't change her habits."</p><p class="western">Hana sighed, crossing her arms and said nothing. On one hand, the threat was rather serious, on the other hand, it would be difficult to abandon the consumption of her favourite junk food — Mountain Dew and Doritos — and forget about constant training for a new Starcraft championship.</p><p class="western">In the morning everyone sat in their usual positions in the shuttle. Winston and Lena occupied the pilot seats. Fareeha sat next to Angela, Mei was near the window to look at the beautiful view and Aleksandra was in the adjoining seat. Genji positioned himself close to his teacher Zenyatta. Behind them was McCree with his new friend Hanzo. Olivia was next to Satya. Jamison slept on Mako's shoulder after he took a sleeping pill so he wouldn’t have  any problems during the flight.</p><p class="western">The flight lasted almost half a day, so everyone was tired and just wanted to go to bed.</p><p class="western">The next day, the Overwatch members arrived at the park. The Shuttle sat in the special parking for aircraft. The weapons were left inside it. Winston gave communicators to everyone so they could be in touch.</p><p class="western">Hana had arrived before for a  prize giving ceremony where she obtained her reward after her victory in the international tournament. But now she had more time to study the park and shoot nice photos for her official social network accounts.</p><p class="western">The team went through the gate to the tavern which was right after the turnstiles. There the team divided: some people turned right, others turned left.</p><p class="western">In the arcade room, Jack went to the skeeball machine. His game was rather short, so his final score  was 670. Hana commented, raising one eyebrow, "Was that all?"</p><p class="western">Jamison exclaimed, "I can play much better, mate!" He lasted slightly longer, despite his enthusiasm, so he obtained 710 points.</p><p class="western">Hana smiled. "Looks like it's amateur hour." She slowly clapped. She quickly went to the machine and started her game. Because of her constant playing during her  childhood and youth, her result was the best - 850 points.</p><p class="western">After, Hana said, "Just won." Her joy decreased when Olivia came to the scoreboard and hacked it with her neuro interface with several touches. The first place position showed 9999 points.</p><p class="western">Hana told Olivia, "Someone recently said she didn't do that kind of hacking."</p><p class="western">Olivia replied, "Why can't a girl just have her fun?"</p><p class="western">The group left the tavern and divided. Mei took Aleksandra under her arm and headed to the magic show. They noticed many adults in it,not just parents accompanying their children. They found free places in the second row of chairs.</p><p class="western">Jamison and Mako headed to the rollercoasters covering the half of the park. Jamison bought ice-cream for himself and his friend. Mako put his hand on Jamison's shoulder. He didn't say anything, but it was clear for the latter that he must finish the treat first and only after that go to the ride.</p><p class="western">When they arrived, they spied other new Overwatch members in the queue: Brigitte and Hana. It was always interesting for Jamison to discuss various topics related to engineering with them.</p><p class="western">Brigitte remembered how Hana provided him a schematic of the self-destruct mechanism in her mech. The blueprint had been given to him with one condition: he wouldn't try to activate said device. After those words, Mako had waved his index finger in front of Jamison as a warning. The latter knew it was better not to argue and disobey him.</p><p class="western">The rollercoaster car crossed "The Hellscream" - the model of a home belonging to the orc with the same name. Mako said "Boo!" to the statue of this war chief, and Jamison imitated shooting with his finger guns.</p><p class="western">The car began to rise slowly. Brigitte saw a huge flying vehicle in the form of an orange flea. When the car went past a large Ferris Wheel decorated with a purple eye with a black vertical iris, Hana saw several of her teammates in its cabins: Hanzo in his black formal clothes along with Jesse wearing his usual cowboy outfit, Angela in a white dress and Fareeha in a purple gown instead of their typical armour suits.</p><p class="western">Each member of these pairs held their partner's hand and gazed at them with love. Hana noticed that Angela was telling something to Fareeha and imagined it was Angela's favourite line: "A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet... probably just a moment, though."</p><p class="western">The car moved higher, getting close to the peak. Jamison asked Mako to ride on another roller coaster later, which was located nearby and circled a large black mountain with imitation of lava flows. </p><p class="western">The car arrived at a small plateau, where it made a U-turn. The descent was quick and breathtaking. The car turned around and began its second ascent. Jamison told Mako about his wish to try a drop tower that was not so far away. </p><p class="western">The car started to accelerate due to two vertical loops ahead. When the car drove through them, its passengers felt dizziness for several moments. Jamison remembered he had sometimes had this feeling after his explosions, and Hana was used to it during her flights in her mech after it was damaged.</p><p class="western">Hana pointed at a building with light green walls and grey roofs. "It's an academy for assassins known as ghosts. On its left you can see is a cathedral." A command centre behind the academy lifted off and got ready for flight.</p><p class="western">Brigitte responded, "I remember how in my childhood my father and my godfather showed me all these things, when they played Starcraft."</p><p class="western">"Well, both of them are good old-school players. I had a lot of long, difficult matches against them," commented Hana.</p><p class="western">She recalled how during her first day in Overwatch Torbjörn and Reinhardt came to her and asked her for her autograph. They told her to use their game nicknames — Dwarf_traitor and Crusader, respectively, when she signed their reprints of the official Starcraft graphic novels.</p><p class="western">It was interesting to discuss the differences between original versions and remakes of Blizzard Games with them. </p><p class="western">The car went near a drop tower which was pink and white with a large golden decoration at the end of the rails. Hana noticed Satya and Lena in its lift. After that, she registered Reinhardt, Ana, and Torbjörn leaving the market with various fandom stuff like figurines, posters, and plush toys.The three went with their purchases to the nearest tavern.</p><p class="western">The car started returning to the initial point. Brigitte looked at the pier in the centre of the lake and noticed a hanging shark. Next to it was a café in which spicy wings, burgers, and lollipops were served. Hana eyed the back of the castle which she had seen when she entered the park. Everyone paid attention to this castle and the four enormous statues in front of it.</p><p class="western">When the car was opposite the Ferris Wheel, Hana looked at the fair and found that some of her friends were there: Angela with Fareeha, alongside Jesse and Hanzo. All of them were near the shooting range.</p><p class="western">Angela took the pistol in her right hand and shot six rounds rapidly. Her successful shooting was rewarded with a stuffed toy which was half a meter in height. Hanzo obtained a similar prize, only in a different shade.</p><p class="western">The car came back to the start after it made a circle around a pirate ship. Mako and Brigitte went to the fair to participate in the food challenge. Jamison followed them. Aleksandra and Mei also decided to visit the fair due to the former’s wish to buy some mutual gifts.</p><p class="western">When they arrived there Aleksandra asked Mako if he wouldn’t mind arm-wrestling after he finished his competition. He nodded, agreeing. He thought that it might be interesting considering she almost instantly put Reinhardt's hand on the table when the latter arm-wrestled with her.</p><p class="western">Angela wasn't pleased by the idea of a food challenge: "It's up to you but please don't come to me later with complaints."</p><p class="western">"Come on, darling! Let them have their fun!" said her girlfriend Fareeha. "By the way, you don't object to the drinking challenge at Christmas and actively participate in it."</p><p class="western">"I was in second place. Reinhardt and Jesse lasted a long time but fell asleep nonetheless. Olivia consumed two shots more than me," Angela smiled, remembering that celebration.</p><p class="western">Jesse noted, "Angela, I was confident you would stop before me."</p><p class="western">Jamison didn't drink alcohol because he was a lightweight, and for him, it was something that could be exchanged for a more valuable thing, or used as an antiseptic. </p><p class="western">Mako won the food challenge, although with not so large an advantage, and lost the arm-wrestling. Aleksandra and Brigitte cheered him on, saying he was a good rival.  Before that day, Jamison had thought Aleksandra was just boasting when she said that she ripped her particle cannon off right from the clutch of a giant robot. But now he was convinced it was true all along.</p><p class="western">Mei wanted to visit a petting zoo on the opposite side of the park and Jamison and Mako decided to ride on the roller coaster which they had discussed earlier.</p><p class="western">Mei and Aleksandra went through the gates and walked along the central lake to avoid the crowd. When they came to the zoo they looked at the water park with a large pool and worm-like slide to it. Unfortunately, the weather was inappropriate for swimming, thus it was closed.</p><p class="western">After they fed the animals and recorded several videos with various cubs and pups, they received a call from Winston.</p><p class="western">
  <em>"I suggest you finish your current activity and meet the rest of our team near the train station slightly left from the entrance. We'll ride around this park and return to our shuttle. After that, we'll fly to the main HQ in Gibraltar." </em>
</p><p class="western">Mei replied that it sounded like a good plan. Everyone had had an opportunity to look at the familiar and unknown parts of the park. After the trip was finished, the team members were tired and happy. They showed each other their merchandise, photos and videos. Impressions and opinions were exchanged. It was an excellent day off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>